toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cog building
A Cog Building is made by a Cog walking into a Toon Building on the streets. Occasionally (or rarely), a Cog building is made while a Toon is in the building. The Toon then appears outside the building. Cog Buildings have anywhere from 1 to 5 floors. Cog Buildings are less likely to appear in Toontown Central so it won't make it too difficult for new Toons. The Cogs inside Cog Buildings are much tougher than out on the streets. There are some Cogs that can only be found in buildings (Building Only Cogs). You know when a Cog walked into a building by the falling sound it makes. An example is a Pencil Pusher walking into a building causing it to turn into a Bossbot building. Cog Building Multipliers The number of Gag Training Points and Promotion Points earned will increase higher in a building. The first level will never give more credit than cogs on the street while cogs on level 5 are very valuable. Creation of a Cog Building #A Cog enters a Toon Building #A loud falling sound begins. #The Cog Building falls from the sky and the Toon building is darkened by the shadow of the cog building. #As the Cog Building touches the Toon Building it will squash the Toon Building and make a squashing sound. #The Cog Building will stay in the ground until a toon(s) save the Toon Building from the Cog Building. #A Toon can also summon a Cog Building by using a Building Summon attained after beating the CJ in Lawbot HQ. (You will not get a Building Summon always) cog_enters.jpg|A Cog enters a Toon Building. cogbuildingfalling_.jpg|A Cog building falls from the sky. landed_bldg.jpg|The Cog building lands. Inside a Cog Building inside a Cog Building]] A Cog Building will consist of 1-5 Floors, all of the same type of Cog, (I.e, A Lawbot building will contain only Lawbots in the interior with the exeption of invasions.) The objective is to get to the final floor of the building and complete it, which will turn the Cog Building back into a Toon Building. As the Toon(s) progress, the environment will change, mainly the surroundings and the difficulty of each battle. ( Note that not all floors have only the introduced cogs, for example, If there is only 1 Legal Eagle on the 3rd floor, then odds are that there will be additional cogs that will come out of the elevator.) After each floor is completed, you have 80 seconds to decide to move on or not, If the decision is not made in time, then you are teleported to the nearest playground. Once you reach the final floor and complete the previous tier(s), You will face the highest level Cog (Note : There might be some cogs with the same level as the boss cog in the event of an invasion.) in the Building (who will always say "I'm the boss."), reinforced by weaker ones. Once every single one is defeated, the Toons have their victory dance, and when the elevator doors open outside on the street, the Cog Building will revert back into a Toon Building. Trivia *A Cog Building name will always have a Toon Building name that was there before, but after the name Cog building always have a word "Inc." after the name *If a Toon Building has no name and taken over by Cogs, the Cog Building name will be always "Cogs, Inc.". *After Toons save the Cog Building, the Toons get rewarded photos of themselves in the saved Toon Building. *Unlike in a regular Cog Battle, you can not run while inside the Cog Building. *If the Cog Building is not recovered by Toons for a long period of time, it returns back into a Toon Building. *In addition to the previous fact, Toons who defeat the CJ can use a Building Summons to summon a Cog Building for a shorter period of time. *Sometimes, in quiet districts, Cog Buildings are seen more often. Because, the population of Toons is quite low and try to not save Toon Buildings, then a Cog can take over Building then Cog Building numbers increase in that district. *If a Toon sees a Cog enter a Toon Building and tries to get in before the building has turned into a Cog Building, a box will appear that says "Watch out! There's a Cog in there!". *Cogs from the street will randomly enter the buildings from an alternate side entrance Toons cannot access. They may also come out of it. *At the highest floor of the building, the managing Cog will call out in Cog speak- "I'm the boss".*Buildings are very rare in Toontown Central, as they hardly ever appear naturally. This is because the difficulty of a building is slightly random and new Toons may not be able to handle it. However, in busy districts such as Nutty River and Nutty Summit, many Toons will try and combo buildings with invasions*, and you can see many of these rare Central buildings. *IF a cog building appears in in Toontown Central, anyone can attempt to take it over, even without a membership. * If you try and combo buildings with invasions, you will get double points and more if you look at the pointing section above. This leads to major points, and an opportunity most experienced Toons relish. * Cog Buildings are needed for many Toontasks. * Though Cog Buildings are rare in Toontown Central, if there is one during a Cog Invasion, they are proven to be quite tough. At this point, 5 Floors are not impossible or rare. * In 2011, Mover & Shakers were rewarded with their own Field Offices, which are a bit similar to each other, though slightly different. **Although Field Offices are Cog buildings, they do not count towards any building Toontasks. **Field Offices do not show up on Building Radar * The most Cogs that can appear on the first floor is three (except for one and two story buildings). * The hardest buildings are located in Donald's Dreamland, and on Polar Place. * You can get a star for doing enough buildings. The stars can be bronze, silver, or gold, and can spin ( depending on how many buildings you saved ) Gallery Screenshot-Sat-Dec-11-22-58-34-2010-15026.jpg I'mtheboss lastlvl.jpg|The managing Cog on the highest floor will say "I'm the boss." Sellbotbldg ttc.jpg|A Sellbot building in Toontown Central Lawbot Cog Building.jpg|A Lawbot Building Category:Cogs Category:Buildings Category:Cog Buildings